


Hot Claire’s AUp

by scoootieboi



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Scomiche, a lot of fluff, hot topic employee, neighboring claires, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Mitch works at Hot Topic, and Scott works at the Claire’s next door.(series of small drabble/oneshots)





	Hot Claire’s AUp

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy what you’re about to read, and if you do please feel free to leave kudos and comments!! thank u!

“Scott…” Mitch’s voice carries from the bathroom. He switches off the light before he cracks the door open, peeking his head out to look at his boyfriend on his bed.

“Yes?” He’s all smiles, despite the dark clothes Mitch has him draped in, but he frowns when he realizes Mitch has yet to actually join him in the room.

“You have to promise not to laugh,” Mitch says quietly. He still hasn’t opened the door all the way, but he’s already begun to nervously fidget with the outfit he’s wearing. His dark nails pick at the flannel tied around his waist.

“Mitchy, I’d never,” he says, sincerity dripping from his words. Mitch takes a shaky breath, backing up so he can open the door fully.

He hears a gasp once he steps into the light of his bedroom, his whole outfit on full display now. His bed creaks as Scott moved off it, choosing to stand right in front of him instead.

Scott reaches out, his hand cupping Mitch’s chin until they can only stare into each other’s eyes. His smile is big and bright, just like the clothes he’s picked for Mitch to wear.

“You look so cute,” Scott says. He leans closer, kisses the tip of Mitch’s nose. “Oh! One last thing.” Then he’s pulling away, walking toward Mitch’s dresser.

“You don’t think I look weird?” Mitch says, pulling self-consciously at his light purple top that’s tucked into his light blue jeans. He looks back up when he hears glass hitting glass. “What are you doing?”

Scott spins back around, a sparkly pink nail polish bottle in his hand. “Looking for this,” he says with a wicked smile.

“No way,” Mitch shakes his head, but he’s already feeling his resolve crumble when Scott whips out his puppy eyes and pout.

“Pleeaaaseee,” he begs, reaching out for Mitch. He manages to wrap his fingers around one of Mitch’s wrists, tugging him close and into a warm hug. Mitch rests his head on Scott’s shoulder, feels himself relaxing in his embrace.

“Ugh,” he groans, nuzzling his nose into Scott’s black-striped shirt. He presses up to his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Scott’s collared neck. “Fine, but only on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Scott asks, pressing his lips to Mitch’s jaw.

Mitch drops one of his hands, rummaging through his small nail polish collection. He smiles when he finds the one he wants, holding up a dark red nail polish so that Scott can see.

“You have to wear this.”

Scott smiles, “deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want to see more of this AU, comment below. also feel free to check out my twitter where i post some drawings of this AU (@upsdownsdrops)


End file.
